Speechless or The Trouble of a Puppy Nose
by Emilyblood
Summary: Inuyasha sniffs out a bit more than Sango wants the group to know, leaving Miroku at a loss for words.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Well, there is that puppy ear, but other than that, not so much. Actually, it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **There are lots of fics where Kagome gets knocked up and Inuyasha can use his little puppy nose to sniff out the pregnancy. However, Kagome is not the only woman of childbearing age in Inuyasha's posse.

For those of you who are reading my other fics, I'm still working on those. I have two chapters for "Better Things Than You" which I'm hoping to post before week's end, and one chapter for the "Marriage" one. This is just a one shot to help me clear my mind a bit and try to find some new inspiration.

Things had been awkward in the group for some time, and there was no appearance of them getting better.

Sango was walking quickly before the group, her boomerang slung over her shoulder as she led the group along. Miroku was bringing up the rear with the silence of a sage, though his head was bowed. He hadn't made eye contact with anyone for a few weeks, coincidently the same amount of time Sango had been making them follow the leader.

Stuck in the middle (literally) were Kagome and Inuyasha. They walked along silently, only occasionally whispering to the other.

"What do you think happened?" Kagome asked though not for the first time. At the moment it seemed like the only relevant question.

"They do smell a bit like each other," Inuyasha pointed out. "Lover's spat?"

Their ponderings had taken this direction before, and again Kagome shook her head. "Maybe, but nothing out of the ordinary happened."

Inuyasha shrugged. He wasn't so sure _nothing_ out of the ordinary had happened. _Something_ had happened between the monk and the demon slayer the last time Kagome gone home: they had fought one night. Usually their arguments were controlled and limited to one-liner jabs, but that time Inuyasha could have sworn he heard Sango yelling, then the clash of weapons, and finally all had gone quite. He hadn't seen, heard, or smelled either of them for the rest of the night. When they had returned in the morning, Inuyasha had first noticed their scents had changed ever so slightly.

_Nothing_. Right.

Inuyasha had meant to tell Kagome about it, but he had forgotten about it completely in the process of dragging her back through the well, kicking, screaming, and clinging to her schoolbooks for dear life.

The hanyou's brows scrunched in concentration as he remembered the night, shrugging his shoulders again. It didn't matter anyway, and probably had nothing to do with the current death glares Sango was shooting Miroku or the fact Miroku was mechanically trudging around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango shot a glare back at her companions before whipping her face forward to watch where she was going. She knew Inuyasha and Kagome were talking about her, but that was to be expected.

What she did not expect was how long the houshi was keeping up the guise of repentance. He had not spoken to her—or anyone else for that matter—since _that night._ It was like he was paying a penance, but even if that was what he was doing, Sango was still wary of the monk.

_He betrayed me._ A voice hissed in the back of her head.

The bottom of her stomach dropped. _So why do I feel so guilty?_

She knew she had been taking a risk, and she had been right. She had started an argument with Miroku, trying to provoke him. Anything to get a show of feeling out of him.

She had gotten a _feeling_, though now it looked more like a mistake than anything else. It had been what she had wanted at the time, and if things had continued to go as well as they had the first night, who knows? Perhaps everything wouldn't seem as screwed up right at that moment.

Sango lifted her head into the air and continued on ward. She refused to think of how horribly wrong everything had gone. She would pretend nothing had happened. She hadn't fought with Miroku to the point the both had their weapons out, she hadn't kissed him, she hadn't lead him out into the woods that night…

_Nothing_ had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku sighed again. His eyes wandered up passed Kagome's swaying hips and by Inuyasha's swishing hair to the demon slayer and her gigantic boomerang.

_Sango._

_You could be right next to her, baka._ His mind reminded him for nearly the millionth time.

_But you screwed it up. You got scared._

The monk's head bowed again. He had really made a mess of things, hadn't he? Everything had happened so quickly. One minute he was walking back from cleaning weapons with Sango, the next she was talking to him in the voice that made it clear she was unhappy. He had been tired and had argued back. The next thing he knew they had dropped their load of weapons and were sparring. A small smile graced his lips as he remembered what came next: Sango had kissed him. Her boomerang had locked with his staff, neither of them giving, and she had kissed him. He still didn't know how she had managed it, but the short-lived locking of lips had lead to more _interesting_ activities.

And that was where it had all gone wrong.

He had woken next to Sango not long before morning. And he had panicked. A million questions had flashed though his head, a million reasons why it was wrong, and he had lost his grip and fled the forest as soon has he could gather his clothes. He had just left her there. He tried to tell himself it was better that way, that until his curse was gone he had less than nothing to offer her. But really he was afraid.

Of what he did not know and could not place, and so he had run from her like a coward.

And now they were here, not speaking, trying not to make eye contact. Their eyes would meet from time to time, but only for moments before they both looked off.

He had tried to talk to her, cornering her when she went to look for firewood, but it had been useless. She wouldn't listen to him, and Miroku was beginning to believe he didn't deserve to be heard. He had known she was not completely comfortable with intimacy, and he had still let things go to far.

There was still a small voice in his head telling him her behavior meant she felt something to him, but that was cold comfort. No matter what she might have felt when they were together, she clearly wasn't feeling it now. He had ruined all chances of that. Miroku knew he should have waited until the quest was over when he could have offered himself to Sango, but he had let things happen to quickly.

He was an ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha's nose twitched.

Something was…different. And he couldn't place it exactly.

Sango moved closer to where he was sitting next to Kagome. The taijiya was building up the campfire, and Miroku had disappeared somewhere.

Walking passed Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango knelt down for another stick of firewood.

Inuyasha's nose twitched again. He could almost place the new scent, though it seemed to be coming off Sango. Something his mother had said once…

Both Inuyasha and Kagome had been staring into the growing fire, lost in their own thoughts, when both were torn from their reveries by a loud thud and the sound of running footsteps.

Kagome was standing and running after Sango in an instant. Inuyasha's eyes followed the two women, but made no move to tag along.

He leaned back against the log behind him. He wasn't worried about Sango's illness—it wasn't malicious. It was just the baby.

Peacefully Inuyasha's ears flicked about in the firelight as he vaguely remembered a conversation he had long ago had with his mother. The woman in the village smell had changed not from illness, but because she was with child.

Inuyasha's eyes open wide in the same moment as he shot to his feet.

_Wait. Baby?_

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome came to an abrupt stop in a clearing. Sango was before her, already doubled over her stomach as she was sick on the forest floor. Kagome knelt down beside her friend rubbing her back in soothing circles until the wave of nausea had passed and Sango slumped back to sit on her feet.

"I don't know why I feel so ill, Kagome," Sango sad as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "It came over me so suddenly."

"Do you feel better now?"

Sango thought for a moment, her hand on her stomach. "I think so."

Kagome stood, helping a still-woozy Sango to her feet.

"You rest, and I'll finish the fire," Kagome beamed as she helped Sango along.

Sango only nodded. There was something not quite right this, something that unnerved her even more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome felt like everyone knew something she didn't, and they were keeping it from her.

First it had been Miroku and Sango. They hadn't spoken for weeks. True, they had been particularly busy with gobs of monster attacks and had found a good chunk of jewel shards, but in the down moments there was a distinct awkward silence.

Now it was Inuyasha.

As Sango rested on her sleep pallet, Inuyasha was looking all over the place. He was anxious and it was clear he had something he wanted to say.

Kagome finished putting the meat on the skewer and took a seat beside the hanyou.

"Something on your mind?" She asked evenly.

Inuyasha jumped as though he had not realized she was there. "What? No nothing wench!" He turned away from her for a moment before making to leap into a near by tree. His feet had barely left the ground when there was a loud "Osarwi!" and he plummeted back down.

"What the fuck was that for?" he snarled.

"You know something!" Kagome cried. "You all know something and you are all acting weird and you won't tell me!" She was nearly in tears when she finished. Inuyasha's ears twitched and drooped at her words and tears.

"I—I—"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, hands firmly planted on her hips as she glared at him through teary eyes.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku's came into the campsite from the forest. "Is everything alright?"

Kagome was a little closer to crying. "Its just everyone is acting so _strange_! And you're all mad. And—" she finally broke into tears.

The noise Kagome was making had brought Sango from her pallet. "Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she stumbled into the fire's circle. Miroku made a move to help her, but Sango shot him down with a glare.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but only a whine came out.

Miroku rolled his eyes. He was having enough problems on his own; he didn't need to deal with Inuyasha and Kagome's as well. "What did you do Inuyasha?"

The hanyou spun to looked at the monk, a more-than bewildered look on his face. "What did _I_ do?"

"Kagome's crying," Sango pointed out as she moved closer to try and sooth a sobbing Kagome who was now so far gone to care who comforted her.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open. _Yes, I usually am the one to make Kagome_, he thought, his ears flattening to his skull, _but this time you guys had a hand in it._ Inuyasha growled at Sango and without thinking he blurted out triumphantly, "Kagome is crying because you're pregnant!"

Once he said it, Inuyasha wondered if there was something more he was supposed to add. Not remembering, he could only half-heartedly smirk at his friends.

Everything froze with Inuyasha's words. Kagome stopped crying; Sango stopped rubbing small circles on her back; Miroku stopped breathing. They were only still for the span of a few moments before time and knowledge caught up with the small group. Miroku's eye shifted to meet Sango's and for the span of a microsecond they held one another's gaze.

Sango took off running, putting Kouga to shame with both her speed and dust cloud. Miroku stood staring after her dumbly before it clicked in his mind he should be following and he too began to move after her.

Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone. Tears were still drying on Kagome's face and Inuyasha looked a bit puzzled.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"Something you should sit me for?"

"Oh, ok." Her voice was still soft.

Out in the forest, birds stirred and trees shook with the impact of a body crashing to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sango moved fast, but in the end Miroku was able to catch up with her. Skillfully, he managed to grab her, clutching her arms at the same time he pulled her against his chest to keep her from losing her balance.

Both were panting heavily, but Sango was able to recover first. She tore herself out of Miroku's grasp. Instead of running again she stumbled into the small clearing before them, her hands first running carefully over her lower stomach before moving up to hug herself.

"I'll leave, don't worry," Sango whispered. All the cold strength and anger she had been exhibiting the past weeks was gone and to Miroku somehow she looked…smaller.

"Why would you have to go?" Miroku asked, taking a step toward her with an out stretched hand. His foot snapped a twig, alerting Sango to his presence and she leaped away.

"I can't stay! I'll slow everyone down, and its not as though we're helping now!"

Miroku swallowed. He had to say something, but nothing to fix the situation came to mind. Give him one of the air headed women from the village or Naraku—anything but Sango like _this_.

"I guess you finally got what you always wanted, Miroku-sama. You now have a child," Sango spat with a bitter chuckle. She was turned away from him, hands unconsciously pressed against over her lower abdomen.

Saying the first thing he could thing of, "Are you sure Inuyasha is right?" Miroku instantly regretted it. He knew he sounded hopeful, but he was.

Sango looked at him over her shoulder. "I had my suspicions. He confirmed them."

Miroku nodded. Truth be told, he was in shock. He felt as though everything was moving in slow motion; he could hardly move. This was everything he could have wanted, could have hoped for. Sango was pregnant with his child.

Only the timing was all-wrong. Naraku still walked the earth.

Only he had been an idiot. How could he have left her?

Only she hated him. Not that he could blame her.

Raising his eyes, he found Sango was staring at him. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Everything he could think to say died on the tip of his tongue. His usual ease with women and words had left him. Miroku's mind was completely blank as to what the right thing to say.

"Fine, I understand. I—we won't bother you," Sango said, her voice unbelievably steady. She was wearing the face she put one when she was facing a particularly nasty demon. Calm, calculating, but ever-so-slightly afraid. "I know I was one of many, so I won't ask to be special."

Miroku knew with out a doubt he was going to lose her forever if he didn't say something then and there.

But he couldn't say anything. She was right, but not for the reasons she believed. They shouldn't be together, at least not now, and more importantly he didn't deserve her. Not after what he had done.

"Kirara," Sango called to her tiny cat who was perched at the clearing's edge, watching over her mistress with protective red eyes.

The cat demon stepped forward, transforming into her larger form as she walked. Sango leaned against the cat's soft fur for a moment, keeping her eyes on Miroku. He had the unsettling idea she was excepting him to say something.

"Sango…"

She already had her leg over Kirara's back. "No worries Miroku-sama."

And then she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku sat beside the door to Kaede's hut.

It had been two months since Sango had left, and a month since they had defeated Naraku.

Sango had not returned and no one had heard from her. She had hid well. He had been looking, and the monk could tell anyone who asked that the demon hunter was a hard woman to track down. More difficult than even a Shikon shard.

It was ironic because their time apart had given Miroku more than enough time to think of what he had done, and he finally thought he could speak to Sango.

Too bad she was gone, probably forever.

He would be able to tell her why he left her the morning after.

He would explain away his silence when she had clearly needed comfort.

He would be able to say—

There was a rustling in the grass before him and Miroku looked up expecting to see Inuyasha. Instead, he found himself staring into the eyes of the woman he had been waiting to see for months.

And he was perfectly speechless.

Sango shifted uncomfortably under Miroku's gaze. He was just staring at her with his mouth open.

"I heard you guys defeated Naraku. I wanted to know for sure, so I—I came back." She hoisted the strap of her boomerang a little higher on her shoulder. Unable to meet his eyes any longer, Sango lowered her gaze to the ground. "I won't be here long. You won't have to put up with me for long. I'll be out of here by the morning—I tire too easily now to travel during the night. I—sorry," she finished. "I'll leave you alone." She sidestepped him so her weapon didn't hit him as she passed though the door.

Miroku waited long enough to hear the welcoming cries of Kagome and Kaede inside the hut before jumping to his feet.

There was no way he could stay there, not when he was a total and complete idiot.

XXXXXXXXX

Sango couldn't sleep.

She hadn't been able to sleep since leaving the group when she found she was pregnant.

No, that wasn't true. She hadn't been able to sleep since Miroku had left her.

He had just looked so honest to her that night. She had put her faith in him so thoroughly that when he broke her trust, she had found she no longer had any confidence in herself.

Over the past two months, she had worked on regaining self-assurance. She had returned to her father's village and begun to rebuild it. She had taken trips to visit the family members of people who had once lived in her village, searching for new demon hunters. Demon attacks had become more prevalent since the apparent destruction of Naraku. A village of demon exterminators was needed, and Sango had new recruits by the week.

But she was beginning to feel like a fraud.

Everyone who was joining her village praised her for her responsibility and many other virtues they believed she had.

What would they think when they found out she was having a child out of wedlock? When they learned the baby's father was a womanizer whom she should have stayed away from in the first place? Would they leave?

Sango shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. She was sleeping in Kaede's hut, just like the old times. Only now Kagome lay along the wall with her head next to where Inuyasha was sleeping sitting up.

Miroku was sleeping as far away from her as he could.

Sango felt her eyes began to tear. Standing as quickly and quietly as she could she made her way to the door and out into the night.

Another reason why she couldn't sleep was because her morning sickness didn't seem to follow the sun very well.

She took off running into the forest, praying she made it there in time. She retched behind a bush just inside the forest's boundaries. Sango was painfully ill, and there was no one to make it better. Again she felt as though she would cry, but she pushed her tears back.

Righting herself though woozy, Sango groaned in frustration on finding bits of vomit in her hair. She could have sworn she had tied her hair back, but she must have forgot.

_Another trip to the river_.

Moonlight thankfully led the way to the river, and Sango walked carefully to the water's edge. Tying up her skit ends, she waded out into the water. When it reached above her knees she bent over and dunked in the dirty ends of her hair. After a few minutes her hair was clean but her back was aching. She managed to wring out her locks and stand up straight before she noticed him.

Miroku sat balanced on a rock. His purple robes and black hair swayed in the light night breeze coming off the water. Sango froze where she was.

Seeing she was finished, Miroku lightly leaped from his roost and stepped into the shallows. Sango took a step back.

"I—I wanted to make sure you were alright," he said softly, taking another step forward as Sango backed up even farther.

"Miroku, please," Sango begged. She took another pace away from him.

"I wanted to talk to you too."

Sango felt her breath catch in throat. "There's nothing for us to talk about, Miroku-sama. I told you before, you don't have to worry about me or the baby." She turned away from the shore and walked a little deeper into the water. Miroku tried not to make any noise as he followed her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Miroku managed out. He was having trouble speaking again, but this time he refused to let it get in his way.

Sango remained still. She was looking away from him, up at the moon. Her arms were wrapped around her chest and she looked so vulnerable.

Miroku took a few more cautious steps into the water. He knew she knew he was making his way to her and he didn't want to scare her by moving too quickly. He thought he was making good progress—that he might at long last get somewhere with her—until she spoke.

"What do you want?" She called out to him. She didn't turn to look at him, but remained perfectly still.

"Just that—" he could feel his throat closing up. Why did this happen every time he tried to talk to Sango? With any other woman words, lies even, would have come with such ease. "I want to know that you'll be alright."

Sango whirled on him. Her eyes were flashing, but she seemed surprised to see him so close; he was within only a few steps of her. "Do you think I can't take care of myself, let alone my child?"

Miroku instinctively held up his hands in self defense. "Of course I don't doubt you, but where have you been staying? Where did you go?" He took a step closer to her, but Sango refused to come any closer to him.

"I went back to my village. I started to rebuild it and to bring in new demon exterminators and their families."

Miroku nodded. He was proud of her. He should have expected no less from her.

"I didn't mean that you couldn't take care of yourself. I just want to make sure…that—"

"That your child is cared for?" Sango said. Her voice was a bit softer, but she looked less determined and more miserable. Unconsciously, her hands slid down to touch her slightly swollen belly. No one who didn't know would have guessed she was with child.

"I know the child will be cared for Sango." He tried to move closer to her, this time raising his hand to try to touch her. Sango flinched and moved backward. She murmured something he could not hear.

"What was that?" Miroku had to lean closer to hear as she had bowed her head. Her long brown hair fell in wet waves over her face.

"Then why are you here?"

He could tell she was trying to not cry. Miroku took the last steps and pulled Sango into his arms. She stood stiffly in his embrace. Her hands fisted at her sides and she held her breath.

"I wanted to talk about us." He spoke carefully, making sure he got the words out.

"There isn't much to talk about," she said but didn't move.

Miroku knew it was his last chance. "I want to try and explain."

"Miroku," Sango said with a sigh as she pulled away from him to look him in the eye. "There's nothing to explain. We made a mistake, and I'll take on the consequences. And with Naraku dead and your wind tunnel closed up, I can't understand why this baby is important to you. You have time now to find someone you care for and have a whole parcel of kids." She eye contact with him as she spoke, her gaze steady. But underneath, Sango didn't know how long she could keep up a strong front with Miroku.

The thought of him with another woman made her more nauseous than her all her morning sickness combined. She could say she was alright with the idea of the father of her child living life with another woman, but when she pictured Miroku with someone else more of her soul died. It was not she wanted to push him away, but she could not bear to live the lie it would be if she kept him bound to her by honor or because of the child. He had to be free.

Miroku had listened to what she had to say. She didn't even know what she was talking about, but then how could she? It was dawning and solidifying on him more and more she thought he had used her.

"I want to stay with you," he blurted out the first think that made since to say.

Sango's face went very pale in the moonlight before a light blush came over her face. She looked hopeful for a moment, but then some dark thought crossed her mind and suspicion marred her features.

"You mean you want to stay to see the baby. I can send word to you after the birth."

"That's not what I meant, Sango. I want—"

Sango exploded. "No!" She pushed him fiercely, nearly knocking him into the water but he managed to catch his balance before it was too late. "No, you aren't going to just hang around because of the baby!"

Frustrated with her as much as himself that he could not get her to understand, Miroku shouted back at her. "Its my child too!"

Sango was silent for a moment, then in a quite voice, "You lost any right to me or my child when you left us in the forest _that_ night." He thought she was finished, but she continued on: "I woke up and you were gone, and I was so afraid," she brushed a falling tear away with the heel of hand, letting out a bitter laugh at the same time. "I thought something had happened to you—why else would you leave? Why else? So I ran, looking for you, but when I found you, you were sitting at camp, laughing with the others as if nothing had happened. Then you couldn't even look at me. Why should you? You had gotten what you wanted."

"That's not why I left," Miroku breathed.

Sango quirked an eyebrow, "Really? Then why?"

Miroku swallowed, taking his time. He had to get this out or she would be out of his grasp.

"I was afraid."

"Of me?" Sango asked, her voice wavering.

"Not of you, but maybe for you."

Sango carefully folded her arms over her chest. She was listening to him, taking in his words and weighing their worth in his mind. Knowing he had to be cautious, he began speaking slowly: he was getting a chance he probably did not deserve, but he was going to make things right by Sango, one way or another.

"I woke up, and you were there and I was there. I was so happy, but then I started thinking," he paused to run a hand through his air. "We hadn't defeated Naraku yet, and I was afraid of him using any bond between us against us. And that made me think of the fact that all I would be able to offer you was a cursed man and the life of a wander, and Sango, I swear you deserve better than that. I know better now, but at the time it seemed best I leave."

Miroku watched her closely. She was watching the waves in the water, but still nodded ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry," he finished quickly.

Sango looked up at him with a blank expression plastered across her face. _Does she even believe me?_

"So what does this mean?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

Sango thought for a few moments, reaching out one of her hands to trail her fingers over the water's surface.

"Miroku, I don't know," she said softly, pulling her hand out of the water to hug herself again. "I wanted you by my side, or this would never have happened. I guess what I need to know is what you really want."

"I want to go with you, if you'll have me."

Sango nodded silently, not looking at him. "The child means that much to you?"

Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He dragged Sango back into his arms. "No, you mean that much to me. You and the baby, but I would want to go with you even if there wasn't a child."

He felt the rigid Sango in his arms give a little shutter and then she relaxed against him.

"Alright, you can come, but things are going to have to move more slowly this time," Sango said pulling away from him. She gave him a shy smile as she took his hand, leading him out of the river.

Miroku followed. He had a lot more he need to say to Sango and there were some things he wanted to hear from her.

But that could wait for another day. At least now he had a beginning with her.

The End

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** God, that thing would not fucking die. It should have been two chapters, but I really really wanted to keep it a one-shot. Every time I thought I had it almost finished, something else would come up and then in the river! God, do those two ever shut up? And what really sucks is that now I have all these ideas to continue it. Like they have to go back to the village and the kid didn't even get born. I guess I'll see how my muse is working—I still have three other full-length stories I would like to finish.

If you like Sango/Miroku fics (not this one, but the pairing in general) I have a half completed story with them. I had to pull it due to the fact some of my readers were becoming hostile toward me—not the story, me personally. It's an Inuyasha parody of _The Taming of the Shrew_ and the movie_ The 10 Things I Hate About You_. I was just going to delete it off my computer, but while I was studying aboard last semester I went to Italy (where Shakespeare's play was originally based) and I got re-inspired on the story. Tell me if you're interested: drop me an email or review this one shot.


End file.
